One Man's Death is Another Man's Treasure
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Solange Dimitrios didn't have much of a purpose and died in casino royale...But just imagine if she didn't die and had a purpose and she had left her mean and nasty husband what would life be like for her or hold for her? Well she is relieved that her husband is dead and when she meets John Matrix and they fall in love! Let's see what these two love birds have for us to see!


One man's Death is Another Man's Treasure

Alex and Solange Dimitrios haven't always had a great marriage due to Alex's short temper and involvment with dangerous people. Solange having had enough hurt in her life decides enough is enough and files a divorce from Alex. The divorce is successful and Alex is gone out of her life and dead thanks to Bond who is also out of her life as well. However it's not over yet because Solange wants to find that "Mr. Right" in her life and now she is under her maiden name Vicenzo. So one day she is on the beach of Nassau in her sea green sequin bikini sitting alone when suddenly a dark shadow comes over her.

She looks up to see this big buff yet good looking man standing before her

Solange: hi who are you?

The Muscular Man replies, "John Matrix."

Solange: nice to meet you John.

John sits next to her

John: so what's your name toots?

Solange: my name is Solange.

John: Solange what a beautiful beautiful name.

Solange:(chuckles) thank you.

John: you know something Solange you're nice very nice just the nice i like and the girl i li-

Solange: hmmm?

John blushes a bit

Solange: you're nice too John.

John: i was thinking since i am all alone i was thinking maybe i could hang out with you on the beach of Nassau.

Solange: sure because i have no one else to hang with.

John: me either.

Soon they are hanging out on the beach while Solange sits in the sun John gets out his bar bell and starts working out and flexes his muscles to show them off to Solange. Solange is soon staring at him and his handsome looks and his muscular muscles.

 _Solange's POV_

wow! He is so handsome even more handsome than James and Alex combined! I know James is probably off with that Vesper lady and Alex is dead and Le Chiffre and Quantum is dead to the ground hopefully and besides they notice or should notice that i am not with Alex so they don't need to interrogate me! The point is that i think i found my one and true love and that is this hot body builder guy John! I only knew for a brief 2 minutes and already i am getting to like him! oh my is he handsome! I love his voice too!

She smiles at him

 _John's POV_

wow! just look at her she is the most beautiful thing i have ever laid my eyes on! But she looks semi happy like in between happy and sad i wonder what her life was like before i stepped into it but i can't help but admire her beauty! She is even more beautiful than my ex! Yeah we had a divorce but the important thing is i met this beautiful girl Solange! I must ask her why she look sad and happy but mainly sad! I think i am in love with her! I love her voice too!

He smiles back at her

 _John's POV_

just look at her figure in that bikini!

John: Solange i was just about to ask you uh could we i don't know go on a date?

Solange: yes i would love that.

John: ok great!

Soon enough Solange gets herself ready in her sea green satin evening dress and John gets himself ready in a black suit with a gold tie.

Solange is putting her lipstick on when there is a knock at the door

She opens the door and there are two goons holding guns at her

Solange:(panicked) please don't!

John later arrives to pick her up but sees the two goons

Solange panicked crawls into a corner and cowers in fear and just as the two goons are about to shoot her dead suddenly they both fall down dead with their necks broken

A voice says, "it's ok Solange they won't bother you anymore."

Solange:(looks up and sees John) you saved me!

John: you needed to be saved because i wasn't gonna let those goons hurt my beautiful gi-i mean i wasn't gonna let them hurt you!

Solange:(hugs him) thank you John!

John: come on let's go out to dinner to my place it is more relaxing and plus if more goons decide to show up i'll kill them!

Solange: how?

John: with my arms i just squeeze their heads until their necks break!

Solange: with your arms?

John: feel my muscles.

Solange feels his muscles

Solange: wow impressive!

John:(puts his arm out) well my place isn't gonna run to us so let's go to it.

Solange giggles and hangs onto his arm as he escorts her to his car

They get to his place which is a hotel that has a diner

Solange: so is this where you live?

John: no this is where i go when i want to bring a beautiful girl like you and my place is actually that beach house right over there.

Solange: wow!

John: i call everything my place.

Solange chuckles

Soon they have their dinner and their glasses of wine and sit and talk about their lives

Solange: so John before we met how was your life?

John: mine was so so because me and my ex would constantly fight and i just got to the point of leaving her so i did and the reason for that is she was too bossy and she cheated on me alot.

Solange: wow i'm sorry.

John: don't be because i met you.

Solange chuckles

John: so Solange how was your life before we met?

Solange: not so good because my ex husband would constantly be mean to me and he was involved with dangerous people like terrorists.

John: not good.

Solange: tell me about it and then i met this guy James and he was ok but not real nice like you.

John smirks

Solange: so i divorced him and i later got news of his death and now i am free.

John:(starting to get jealous) free by what means?

Solange: i am single meaning anyone can have me.

John:(sad look on his face) any other guy can have you?

Solange: yes.

John:(sad face turns to a smirk) so any guy doesn't matter when or where or how you met them?

Solange: nope.

John: interesting.

Solange: but now i can say i am spoken for.

John:(spits out his drink in horror) you are?! with who?

Solange: must i give you a lot of hints?

John:(agitated) i just wanna know who the jerk is that has you!

Solange: look who's sitting across from me that's who has me.

John:(blushing) me?

Solange: yes.

John: well uh i can't have you just yet.

Solange:(sad face) why?

John: well just wait.

Solange rolls her eyes

Soon they go out on the dance floor

Solange: well John do y-

John soon pulls her into a kiss

Solange enjoys the kiss

They stop

John: now it's official we are boyfriend girlfriend.

Solange: i like that.

They kiss again

They stop

John: Solange?

Solange: yes?

John: i love you.

Solange:(wide eyed as she never heard those words before).

John:(sad face) you don't love me?

Solange: i love you too.

They soon go back to his place

They are at his door

John: Solange i uh wanted to tell you that i had the best time of my life.

Solange: me too John.

They go in and close the door

John: well this is my place.

Solange: it is so beautiful.

John: Solange i also wanted to tell you something.

Solange: yes?

John: i want you to live with me.

Solange: live with you?

John: yes i wanna take care of you as you have nobody and i have nobody.

Solange: wow i never was asked that before i mean we barely-

John: i knew i said too much.

Solange: no i want to live with you i want a new life with a new name and just a fresh start.

John: ok.

Solange: thank you John.

John: any time.

They kiss again

They are soon in bed and they make love for the first time and then are soon asleep

To Be Continued..


End file.
